


No Title

by KirkwallsChamp



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Height Differences, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 09:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12339846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirkwallsChamp/pseuds/KirkwallsChamp
Summary: a kiss prompt from Tumblr- the prompt was height difference where one person must go on their tiptoes while the other must bend down to meet them.





	No Title

 

* * *

Verana Cadash was loathe to admit it, but the height difference between Blackwall and herself was beginning to take its toll. She felt it in her back and shoulders, tonight, the stiff lining of the Halamshiral doublet holding her uncomfortably rigid.

Stepping out of sight, she slid a hand between it’s clasps to massage the aching tissue. A gentle cleared throat caught her off guard, and she nearly jumped in surprise.

Cheeks coloring slightly, she turned to find Gordon Blackwall standing behind her, his arms crossed behind him in a formal position as a smirk twitched beneath his whiskers.

“My lady,” he murmured quietly, closing the distance between them, “I think you may be showing off a bit more than you’d intended…”

His thick, calloused fingers pointed to her chest– in her fumbling, she’d allowed the clasps to unhook, and in doing so they gaped to reveal a rather large section of the tender, pale skin of her sternum.

She sucked in an embarrassed breath as she withdrew her hand from the doublet.

“If I may be so bold,” Blackwall’s voice had dropped deliciously low as he waited like a dog for scraps.

She nodded, mouth suddenly dry, and allowed him to fix her dressings– his knuckle grazing her breast– accidentally, or purposefully– she couldn’t discern from the movement alone.

The little wink he gave her as he fixed her collar a moment later told her the truth, however. Cheeky bastard.

“You know, this is your fault anyway,” She groaned, stretching her neck as he stepped away, “You and your height. At this rate, I’ll be too stiff to defend the Empress–”

Blackwall’s hands clasped her shoulders, squeezing gently and interrupting the thought, “If you’d rather not kiss me, my lady, that can be arranged,”

She decided to tease him now, letting out a sensual moan when he massaged her shoulders. His hands dropped in surprise and he raised an eyebrow at her.

“That’s not what I said,” she purred.

“Maker’s balls,” the curse was for her ears alone.

He cleared his throat and looked around, relieved to see that the trophy room had emptied for the moment.

“Perhaps next time, we can resolve our height differences in the bed…”

He fumbled the words, slightly.

“Perhaps,”

It was her turn to smirk, “or perhaps I’ll just have to bear it.”

Grasping him by the collar, Verana lifted herself to her toes and pulled Blackwall close. Getting the message, he allowed their lips to meet, tongues teasing for just a moment before pullling away.

“What was it you said? Something about being too stiff to defend the Empress?”

She boxed his arm lightly, laughing.

“Fuck off.”


End file.
